Spiderman Preview:
by GrandTheftTARDIS
Summary: To be read by a friend, will not be up for long, if you happen to find this before it's taken down to be reworked, opinions and reviews would be very welcome.


"Daredevil would _so _kick Moon Knight's ass!" one teen shouted.

"No. Way! Moon Knight has a freakin' plane! What does Daredevil have? Those stupid stick things!" another teen rebutted.

The first teen looked at the other in disbelief, mouth slightly open in shock.

"I can't even _believe _you just said that! He has a plane, so what? Daredevil at least is smart when he fights. I've heard Moon Knight just _lets_ the bad guys beat on him, just so he can get a punch in. He's psycho!"

"Isn't everyone who dresses up in a costume to fight crime a bit of a nut?"

The DD supporter contemplated that for a moment. "Okay, fair point," he admitted, "But that has nothing to do with who would win!"

"Whatever Pete, you're just biased because you think Daredevil is cooler than any vigilante."

"No!" Peter shouted, "That has nothing to do with anything! Why can't you just accept Moon Knight is outclassed in fighting and skill?" Peter was getting really frustrated with his friend now.

In case you couldn't tell by this point, the DD supporter is none other than Peter Parker. Only 16 years old and is one of the nicest of kids you could ever meet.

"Because Moon Knight isn't afraid to cross the line to kill someone. He also has all those gadgets and "Moonerangs" or whatever. The guy is basically Batman, and you know no one beats Batman." The other teen said.

"That's terrible reasoning Bobby! So what if he's more likely to kill, and so what if he's like Batman? Just saying, the guy could go down in a quick punch to the kidney, and DD would know that. He brawls like a martial arts master. DD could one shot the guy, and Moon Knight would let him because he just cares about getting his own shots in." Peter knew he had his friend cornered now, except of course he'd just say the conversation was stupid right when he didn't get his way. Like _always_.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's all just theoretical." Bobby Drake stubbornly answered.

"Well anyways, I got to go soon. I'm just going to grab a few comics before I head off." Peter went straight to browsing the racks.

"Batman, Superman, JLA…" Peter mumbled to himself.

"Well I have to go to, my mom's expecting me home by the time she is. See you later Pete." Bobby waved off.

"Yeah, see you around. Maybe call me later." Peter turned back to wave at his friend as he walked out Stanley's Comic Shop.

"Oh hey! Is that an old Captain America? Oh, wait, no, just a reprint."

Peter Parker was painfully average. He was shy, easily embarrassed, average physical health, average brown hair, average blue eyes, and an averagely handsome face. The only thing that wasn't average was the way he dressed which, frankly, a bit boring.

He simply wore an untucked white polo with khaki pants and a satchel thrown over. Some days he wore a pair of black contacts, and others he'd just wear his contacts.

Actually that's a lie. There's something else about Peter that's very unordinary. He has a hugely improbable IQ of 160 for his age and an insatiable crave for learning new things. He was also really into comic books, movies, and TV Shows. Peter Parker, in the simplest of terms, was a huge nerd.

And of course nerds aren't treated with the upmost respect. In fact quite a few of them are looked down upon. Peter is quite lucky to have friends like Bobby Drake who don't care about what should be such trivial characteristics about a person. Of course, it's Peter's poor luck, Parker Luck he called it, that he isn't more accepted by his peers. Does this let him down though? No, he just shakes it off and keeps going.

"_Who cares about being popular?"_ Peter would often think, "_While it would be nice, it hardly matters."_

Peter is so, so average though. Someday though, he knew he'd be better than the rest. It's not an egotistical thought of course, but rather a hopeful one. He knew someday, he would be successful and grateful for everything in his life, even more so than he is now.

Of course, like all things, something tends to go wrong. And for Peter? Right now, he has no clue that one day, and one day soon, his life would be turned completely on its side. So for now, Peter, be happy with your averageness as long as you can. Very quickly, you will never be average again.

You will be something extraordinary, something spectacular, something…

_Amazing_.


End file.
